This invention relates to an improved ball grid array (BGA) package for integrated circuit (IC) chips or dies, and to a method of producing these packages. More particularly, the invention relates to a ball grid array, with circuitized ceramic chip carriers, that improves thermal performance and reduces solder ball fatigue.
Electronic packages or components, with IC chips electrically connected by solder balls, wire bonds or the like to a ceramic chip carrier, which in turn is electrically connected by additional solder balls to another electronic component such as a printed circuit board assembly, are well known in the art. This type of package is frequently referred to as a "ball grid array" or "BGA" package.
In prior art BGA packages the chip and the ceramic chip carrier are frequently bonded to a copper or other metal sink or spreader. This removes heat from the die, to keep the die as cool as possible. Typical examples of this form of connector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,283 to Marrs et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,006 to Mizukoshi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,062 to Higgins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,511 to Sawaya and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,148 to Adachi et al.